The Two Queens
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: During his Freshman year at NYU, Dan Humphrey wrote what would become his first best-selling novel. Everyone who read "The Queen" was enthralled by the main character, Brooke Wright. Little did they know her real-life counterpart was far more interesting.


**The Two Queens**

By AnnaMorgause

**Description: **During his Freshman year at NYU, Daniel Humphrey wrote what would become his first best-selling novel. Everyone who read _The Queen _was enthralled by the main character, Brooke Wright. Little did they know her real-life counterpart was far more interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... Unless, of course, if I do.

**Quote of The Day: **"No headbands in college" - Dan Humphrey (to Blair Waldorf)

* * *

**Chapter One: Inspiration**

Dan stared at the computer screen. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, words would just appear on it.

...

...

...Yeah, that wasn't working so well. Really, at that point, it was getting pretty ridiculous; he hadn't written anything half-way decent in months. He tried writing about his old muse, Serena, to no avail. The same thing happened when he tried writing about Olivia, or Vanessa. Hell, he tried to write another "Charlie Trout" story. Dan began to wonder if he had peaked in high school.

Now, that was a scary thought.

But just when Dan felt he'd never think of another story again, the ultimate inspiration walked through the door.

"Ohmigod, Humphrey, this place is awful!"

Dan looked up from his computer screen to see Blair Waldorf, in her full glory, headband and all; standing in the doorway of his dorm, looking both shocked and disgusted at state of the room.

"It's worse than _mine,_" Blair said, as though she thought such a feat was impossible, still examining the room.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked, slightly offended. There was nothing wrong with _his_ side of the room, his roommate's side was another story.

"How do you live here?" she asked, finally venturing inside the dorm.

"I live here just fi-" Dan stopped himself when he realized that she changed the subject, "Blair, you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer _mine_."

"I asked you first!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling like he was ten again.

"So?"

Dan sighed and tried to collect himself. "Blair, can we please not do this now? I'm busy." He gestured to the computer in front of him.

"Oh, please tell me you're not writing another depressing story about Serena!" Blair said, walking over to see what was on the screen.

"I'm not!" he said defiantly, "And how'd you know about that?"

Blair smirked, looking at the blank screen. "Jenny's quite talkative." Dan quietly cursed his sister.

"Blair, why are you hear?"

The petite brunette sighed, "If you must know, I couldn't stand it anymore. Georgina is working on my last nerve-no, actually, she's _obliterated _my last nerve!" Blair paused for a moment to calm herself, "...Anyway, I had to get away. But the thing is, I only know two other people here, you and Vanessa. So, I decided that you are the lesser of two evils and came over."

"I feel so proud," Dan said in a monotone voice.

Blair rolled her eyes, "You should. Now, come on, take me somewhere. Rid me of my boredom."

Dan sighed, knowing he couldn't win this battle and got up and said, "There's this used bookstore I've been meaning to visit, I guess we can go there."

"Used?" Blair said, looking slightly scared. Dan rolled his eyes and gabbed his jacket.

"C'mon," he said, walking out the door. Blair bit her lip as she followed him, trying to remind herself that Georgina was waiting her her in their dorm if she didn't go with Dan.

As the pair walked to the bookstore, Blair told Dan all the awful things that Georgina had done to her. Dan glanced at her sideways as they walked side-by-side and as he opened the door to the small store and she hesitantly stepped in, he realized that Blair's visit was a blessing in disguise.

As Blair browsed through the collection of books, Dan could feel a plot formulating in his head, a story coming alive. He had never felt more grateful to the Upper East Sider. Not that he would tell her that.

In while he was fine-tuning the plot in his head, Dan found a book he wanted and bought it; Blair got a few herself. Being the gentleman tha the was, Dan walked Blair back to her dorm, and hurried back to his own dorm to write down his ideas. he had already thought of a title, "The Queen".

It was official, Daniel Humphrey has found his new muse.

* * *

Spotted: Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf walking into a bookstore, (a _used_ bookstore no less!)

According to a source at NYU, B just showed up at Lonely Boy's dorm and forced him to take her. Guess Georgie must be getting her nerves.

Apparently, neither party happy looked leaving the dorm, but by the time they left the bookstore, they were both_ quite_ satisfied.

I wonder what kind of books they had at that store.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

**A/N: **I got this idea after I saw the whole, "No headbands in college," season 3 promo. Don't ask me how.


End file.
